


Xmas Present

by Kindred



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Christmas fic, M/M, Submission, Werefox Stiles, Werewolf Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 07:44:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2843465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kindred/pseuds/Kindred
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles turns up at Derek's naked and with fox ears and tail</p>
            </blockquote>





	Xmas Present

Stiles stood in Derek loft, the wolf stood there dropping the book that was in his hands and dropping his jaw as well. The teen smirked at him as he stood there with a pair of Fox’s ears and a tail waving behind him, he was naked as the day he was born and grinning like a mad man “Merry Christmas sour wolf.” He said and that is when Derek notice the bow around his neck   
“Stiles do you have any idea what you’re doing?” He asked as he moved closer to him   
“Well durrr I’m standing here butt naked in my foxy form waiting for you to jump me wolf boy!” He said happily   
“H…How…”  
“How am I a fox?” Stiles eye darken for a moment before they lit up again “I would love to know that as well.” He purred at him as Derek reached out and touched his ears   
“And you thought you race over here your birthday suit and beg to to…”  
“Don’t be silly I came here in my clothes I took them off when I knew you were alone.” He told him pointing to his clothes   
“Stiles you should display yourself like his?” He whispered dropping his hands to the teen’s cheeks   
“I only displaying for you.” Stiles whispered “What’s wrong with that?” He purred as he pressed himself against Derek’s front.

The wolf swallowed the hard lump in his throat as he felt the naked teen against him, him and his wolf are both in agreement that they very much like Stiles and would like to have him under him and filled with his pup but one step at a time… Nope… was the short answer that fried his brain “I was always going to give myself to you 3 days before Christmas.” He whispered in his ear as his tail warped around Derek’s thigh making the wolf’s chest tighten   
“W,,,Why 3 days before Christmas?” He whispered   
“Because great and powerful sour wolf you will be joining me and my dad, Mellissa and Scott for Christmas eve and day.” He told him as he warped his arms around his neck and pushed up on his tip toes  
“Stiles if we do this we mate for life, you sure you want this?”   
“Do you think I would be here like this if I wasn’t?” Stiles asked raising his eyes brows “Okay the fox thing was a shock but Deaton is working on it.” Stiles smiled as he kissed Derek on the lips.

Derek let his shaky hands grip Stiles hips and pulled the teen closer to him feeling his bare warmth and all of Derek’s heat was pooling in the right place “Stiles.” He growled, making the whisky eyed teen looked up at him seeing the wolf trying to hold himself together   
“Just let go Derek, I’m not going anywhere.” Stiles purred as he felt the dark haired wolf claws scrap along his hips “I need you Derek liked you need me, I will give you very thing you want Derek…” He whispered as he stroked along the wolf’s back and kissed him on the lips slowly drawing Derek into it as his tail moved from the wolf’s thigh to rub itself against Derek’s groin getting a groaned growl out of him and the wolf snapped he grabbed spinning him around and pinning him to the wall.

The fox lifted his legs up and warped around the wolf’s waist and kissed him deeply as the wolf nipped his lips. Stiles open his mouth a let Derek push his tongue into his mouth and take over, he just let Derek take over and do whatever he wanted to him. “”Derek.” Stiles whimpered and arched his back “I need you.” A low growl left Derek chest and he went to attacking he Fox’s neck with his mouth as he tried to pull his jeans down.

Christmas Eve…  
Stiles came back around mid-day with a smile on his face and dragging Derek in “Come on you promises.” Stiles giggled at him as he pulled him into the house   
“Scott’s gonna know.” Derek whispered as he sniffed the house as he was pulled in, Stiles looked at him and smiled softly at him   
“It will be okay Derek.” He told him as he closed the door and looked up at him “Come on Sour wolf, its better than being alone isn’t now you got your mate.”  
“Yeah and your dad is the sheriff and now has silver bullets guns.”  
“Well durrr.” Stiles chuckled as they walked into the house “Hey dad we’re home.” He smiled   
“Hey what took you so long? I started to worry about you and Derek.” The sheriff walk into the living room where Stiles and Derek stood there looking guilty.   
“Sorry Dad I just spent a while talking to Derek.” John didn’t look convinces as he looked between his son and the wolf   
“Still got the tail and ears?”   
“Yeeeeep.” He smiled brightly as he walked over to his dad and hugged him, John put one arm around him and looked up at Derek who was watching him   
“I am I guessing Derek is sleeping in your bed?” He asked his free hand twitching by his side where his gun would be, Stiles looked up at him  
“You’re not mad?”  
“Not happy about it but not going to stop you kiddo.”


End file.
